The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus and an electronic apparatus that allow, when printing or displaying an image, selective application of setting items, such as color printing, black and white (hereinafter, B/W), one-side printing, and duplex printing, and more particularly to a technique to facilitate the selection of the setting items.
The image forming apparatuses are normally configured for the user to select, before printing an image, a plurality of setting items related to the printing job, such as color printing, B/W printing, one-side printing, duplex printing, consolidation, blank margin, 90 degrees rotation, and so forth. The user decides whether the selected setting is appropriate, on the basis of pre-imagination of the image to which the selected processing has been applied, with respect to each of the setting items. Therefore, the user is unable to confirm the printed state of the image, until the image is actually printed.
Accordingly, a technique has been developed to arrange a preview display function for visually confirming the setting, so as to display the image based on the selected setting, together with the image based on the standard setting. With such a preview display function, the image based on the standard setting, and the image that reflects the selected setting can be comprehensively displayed.
In addition, a technique has been developed to generate a preview image, in the case where the duplex printing is specified as the setting for the printing, by changing the display form of at least one of the front face image and the rear face image, and synthesizing those images.